


Thirty Hours To Live

by heather_in_hell



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather_in_hell/pseuds/heather_in_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot set after Dead Girl Walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Hours To Live

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in the Heathers fandom. Just a little something short to get myself in the writing mood. Nothing special and quite honestly this is probably stupid, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

It began and ended so quickly that it was difficult to believe that it actually happened.

JD found himself being awoken by the sound of a commotion occurring outside his window, and suddenly, there she was; a girl dressed in blue with wild eyes and flushed cheeks standing at the end of his bed. 

JD didn’t have to be at Westerberg High for long to know that he liked Veronica Sawyer. From the first moment he’d laid eyes on her in the courtyard just before getting into a fight with those Neanderthals Ram and Kurt, he’d known there was something so undeniably strong about her presence that he liked. At first, he’d thought it was the way her blue attire worked so well with her skin tone, or the adorable, confused look she gave when he’d quoted Baudelaire. But then, he’d spotted her in the 7-Eleven, and after talking to her, he knew he liked her for more than just her looks. JD had never really bothered with girls in the past. He moved around too much to get settled in his surroundings, let alone begin a relationship. 

And then he met Veronica, and it startled him how much he’d thought about her in the short time he’d known her.

At first, he thought he was having some strange fantasy dream as she shushed him and apologized for waking him, but unashamedly expressed her need to ride him until he broke. He realized quickly that it wasn’t a dream when he found he could touch her and feel her all around him, her legs on either sides of his waist and her soft lips firm on his. He was taken by surprise and a little confused, but all the same, was excited and the desire he had felt in the courtyard and the 7-Eleven was ignited, burning deeper than ever.

They panted and bruised and moved together as one; sometimes a little awkwardly but all the same intensely as they both fell off the edge together, Veronica first and JD following behind soon after. With a gasp, Veronica fell against his chest, her face pressed into the crook of his neck and she attempted to regain control of her breathing. JD tried to do the same, leaning against the headboard of his bed and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer. He stared at the blank wall across from his bed, trying to process what had just happened since he was still slowly coming down from his high.

It wasn’t until several long minutes later that Veronica pushed herself up and looked down at herself, not even completely out of her bra or her skirt. She flushed a deep shade of pink.

“Jesus,” she laughed awkwardly. “Look at me. I’m a mess.”

Before JD could open his mouth to protest, Veronica cut him off. “I literally just fucked you through my clothing. That shit only happens in movies!” She ran her fingers through her tousled hair which JD found so incredibly endearing. “I’m such a cliché. Oh my god. I just broke into your house to have sex with you! What is wrong with me? What have I-”

“Shhh,” JD hushed, trying his best to keep his laughter about how worked up she was getting to himself. “Relax. If you haven’t noticed, I was in the same boat as you.” JD patted her side while gently thrusting upwards to emphasize his point. Veronica let out a short but deep laugh, the type of nerdy but soulful laugh he had heard her make in the 7-Eleven when they were discussing Big Bud Dean’s psychotic commercials.  
She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder, but then gave him an insecure look. “You think I’m crazy. I know it.”

He shrugged. “Who’s to say I’m not either? And like I said before, the extreme always seems to make an impression.”

Veronica gave a small smile and leaned forward to kiss him softly. Despite just coming down from the most intense orgasm of his life, he still felt that tiny spark come to life whenever he touched her, a spark that he knew would continue to grow the longer he kissed her.

“Don’t freak out,” JD muttered against her mouth, “but I’ve kinda been wanting to do this since I first met you.”

Veronica pulled back slightly and held his gaze, blushing when he smirked devilishly. She knew she had felt a deep attraction for him ever since she saw the notorious battle of the jocks featuring JD in the courtyard, but she never thought it would be returned just as strongly as she’d experienced it.

She cleared her throat and put on her best confident voice, as much as it wavered. “And how did I deliver?”

JD laughed loudly, so loudly that Veronica worried his father might hear, if he was even home at the moment. “Better than anything my lousy old mind could conjure up,” he whispered seductively before kissing her again.

She felt the subtle yet strong contours of his bare back with one hand and ran the other through his dark hair. She bit her lip to suppress her whimper when his lips moved to her neck.

They spent more time like that, just laying against each other and kissing until their lips hurt, when Veronica pulled away to release a giant yawn.

JD laughed quietly, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she finished the yawn. “How many more times could I embarrass myself tonight?” Veronica huffed. She then stood from JD’s lap and reached down to retrieve her discarded underwear and jacket on the ground when a hand reached out to grasp her wrist.

“You don’t have to go,” JD said, his voice hoarse. He gulped and cleared his throat while looking up at her with wide eyes, and Veronica’s heart soared. “Uh, I mean, if you don’t want to. You can stay.”

Veronica licked her lips and successfully concealed her squeal of delight. She nodded and scooted next to JD underneath the covers, wondering what time it was. She still felt uneasy every time she thought of Heather Chandler’s threat of destroying her on Monday morning, but that could wait. For now, she would sleep, and JD would be right there next to her.


End file.
